Flames Within
by hannirose
Summary: Harry gets some important lessons. Lessons for body and mind. HONKS!
1. The Letters

Disclaimer- Hehehehe... You think I own this!!!  
  
AN- Ok, so Hannah (me) had this really crazy idea: What about a Tonks & Harry relationship? I never says anywhere exactly how old Tonks is. So here it is! In black and white, the beginning of the first (I think it's first anyway) Tonks and Harry story!!! *gasp* I hope that you like it.  
  
@~!*!~@  
  
Dear Tonks,  
  
Hey. How are you doing? Good, I hope. My summer has been... Well, to be honest has been awful. Although the Dursleys have been bearable. My Aunt Petunia even asked if I wanted seconds the other day! And Dudley is afraid that if he comes after me that he'll be attacked my dementors and Uncle Vernon does what Uncle Vernon does best; ignores me.  
  
I am not in complete isolation though, Mrs. Figg invites me over for tea often. She even confided in me that one of her cats in a Kneazle. Which would explain a few things.  
  
Well, you said just to write a few times a month to let you know how I am doing and I'm doing fine.  
  
Hoping to hear from you soon!  
  
~Harry   
  
Harry survade the letter. It looked chatty and pretty much upbeat. That was a good thing, he didn't want to cause more worry than he already did.  
  
In truth though, Harry was miserable. No matter what Dumbledore said Harry still felt that the death of Sirius was his own fault. Harry felt the familiar sting of tears and hastily blinked them back.  
  
Hedwig flew in the room through the window, she hopped onto his desk and held out her leg for Harry to tie the letter to. He did so and said,  
  
" Take this to Tonks, all right? And be careful." Hedwig hooted and flew out into the dark blue sky dotted with stars. Harry climbed into his bed and closed his bright green eyes and fell into a dream filled sleep.  
  
  
  
Harry woke with a scream as he was yanked from his troubled dreams by an owl landing on his chest. Harry stared at the owl who stared back, Harry didn't recognize the owl at all. It was unlike any owl he had ever seen in his fifteen years of life. It had jet black feathers and almost neon blue eyes. In its beak it held a scroll. Harry hesitantly took it from the owl. He unfolded it and read:  
  
Potter,  
  
Professor Dumbledore informs me that it is essential that I continue teaching you Occlumency. So therefore I have arranged to meet you at Arabella Figg's place of residence on July sixth. Please be there at one O'clock sharp.  
  
-Professor Severus Snape Potions Teacher  
  
Harry stared at the letter in horror. Classes with Snape during the SUMMER?! Harry fumed for a few minutes until he saw the owl still waiting, apparently for a reply. Harry quickly scribbled down,  
  
Professor,  
  
Very well. I will be there at one O'clock tomorrow as planned.  
  
-Harry Potter  
  
@~!*!~@  
  
The next morning-July sixth-Harry woke late. He spent most of time the practicing making his mind blank in hopes Snape would believe that he had been practicing all along. Although, no one had ever said he should.  
  
  
  
Harry wondered why Dumbledore wasn't going to teach him. Was he still afraid that he would see Voldemort looking back at him from Harry's eyes?   
  
  
  
Slowly and unwillingly Harry got out of his warm bed and started getting dressed when he saw Hedwig fly onto the window with a letter on her leg. Harry hurried over and took the letter from her and opened it to see it was a letter from Tonks:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Nice try. "I'm doing fine?" I am not as stupid as I look. But let's pretend for a minute that you are doing fine.  
  
I hear that today you are having lessons on Occlumency with Severus Snape. I have only met the man once before but he seems um... Well, to be frank; not very nice. Good luck. I may be able to get some time to come visit you while you are there. So keep your fingers crossed that I can.   
  
I also wanted to talk to you. I know that this past school year was... Difficult. And I am afraid that I am going to have to make it more difficult. You see, Professor Dumbledore wants you to be trained to be a Metamorphmagus. He thinks that it will come in useful. So seeing as how I am the only Metamorphmagus you know I volunteered for the job. I hope that you are ok with this. I promise to be a nicer teacher than a certain professor of yours.  
  
I had better go now, if I am going to be able to get away this afternoon. Hope to see you soon!  
  
-Tonks  
  
Harry read the letter and felt the tightness in his chest ease a bit. Lessons with Tonks would be a lot more fun than with Snape. He wished fervently that she would be able to get away and come visit him.   
  
Harry then went and took a shower and ate breakfast/lunch and by that time it was time to go to Arrabella Figg's house to get lessons with a man who hated him for something his father had done over twenty years ago. And yet... Harry remembered the scene's he had seen in the Pensieve in Dumbledores office. And couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe Snape had a right to hate his father after all...  
  
@~!*!~@  
  
AN- Well, what did you think? I hope that you liked it. But even if you didn't please review, I really want to become the best writer I can. Review and you get a fudge bar!!!  
  
~Hannah~ 


	2. The Lessons

Chapter two  
  
Disclaimer: Must I say this? I would be richer than the queen right now if I owned this. (And that's true, it was in the paper.)   
  
AN/ Ok, so I make it a goal of mine to personally thank each reviewer. Which I am going to do in like three seconds. Also just so you know it sometimes pays to read what I reply to other people because I often fix things or put down spoilers, or whatever. Ok on with the thank you very much's! And oh my goodness! 23 reviews with the first chapter?! Do you people have any idea how much you rock? But be careful, it might go to my head!!!!!  
  
Stargirl-rebels- Yep. Poor Harry, I like to torture him in my sick somewhat twisted way. I will try and slow it down a bit. Thanks for the suggestion.  
  
hplover13- I'm glad that you liked it! I think Tonks and Harry is just so CUTE! I haven't read any though. Besides my own, of course. Thanks!  
  
Reader- Uhm... Ouch... If you don't like my story, don't read it. There is no reason to tell me that I am stupid. That's just plain b*tchy. I am NOT an idiot and I do NOT need things spelled out for me. I like getting constructive criticism but telling me I am an idiot is, as I said above, just mean. And I highly doubt that Tonks is 12. I believe that love is all that matters, not age. I would prefer that you did NOT insult me and wait for my story to progress further than the first chapter before you decide it sucks or doesn't make sense.  
  
  
  
Lizardlaugh- YOU ROCK SO MUCH! You see, I mis-read the part where it said Metamorphmagus are born, not made. And I was trying to figure out a way to fix that. But then you reviewed and I was like YES! So you totally rock socks. And as for the beta reader... well, are you offering? And as for child mosletion, well, I agree with you on those terms as well. Thanks again!!!!!!!!!!! (Oh and as a random thing, congrats on getting engaged! You said you have a fiancé! lol).  
  
danern- Fluff is good, very good. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Danae- *holds fudge bar right out of reach and swings it back and forth* Get the fudge bar... lol. Someone mentioned MY humble little fic at fictionalley.org? Wow!!! I feel special! I thought starting with a letter was a special start to a story, and apparently I was right. I have never ever had 23 reviews in one chapter!!!!! Thanks for reviewing!   
  
Jack- Glad that you think it is well written. I am trying really hard to keep it believable. And why am I closing this window in under 4 hours? I am not a very smart person so forgive me if this is obvious! Thanks!!!!  
  
Isadora- Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying this. A for the Metamorphmagus thingy, I have a way to fix that!!!   
  
Ix Kara xI- Honks!!! lol! Never heard that one before, I like it. I'll try really really hard to make longer chapters, and I'm trying to get a beta reader right now.  
  
foxachick- Glad that you like it so much, and you don't have to hope for another chapter, cause here it is!!!  
  
Draco_is_a_hottie- Why thank you!   
  
Anya Malfoy- SOMEONE RECOMMENDED MY FIC! I feel so special! Send that person my regards and an ice cream sundae! And you get one too because you rock.   
  
MandaB- *hands out a fudge bar* I love fudge bars. They rock! I may have to have one later today... Hmmmm.... Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad that you like my story.  
  
Jake- NOT AN INVITATION! Although I seem to have gotten one anyway. Although I am not quite sure that I agree with them though on my being an idiot.   
  
potter-man- I hope I see some more of this ship as well!!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
risika- Glad that you like this. I suppose she probably did go to Hogwarts which means I made a slight mistake when I said that she had only met Snape once. I need to retract that statement! lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kate- I'm planning on it! Thanks!  
  
Tamsy- I know, I know, I am evil. Making poor wittle Harry have classes with Snape during the summer. *evil grin* But I balanced it out a bit with lessons with Tonks!  
  
Wichitatwister- I am going to be careful with the child molestion thingy. But think of it this way: Who says Fudge has to know? Thanks for reviewing. Oh, and yeah the spelling things... Whoops! But you weren't the only one that caught that so you are not a uber nit-picker!  
  
Joanino- Thanks, glad that you like it. And as for the Metamorphmagus thingy, well, I have a way to fix that! Thanks again!  
  
Why must I be Omelette- Whoops. I messed up on the part with Snape. Sorry! And it makes no sense also because he's in the Order. I need to fix that! Thanks for catching that. And I'm fixing the other part! Please don't judge my story on the first somewhat crappy start!!!  
  
zRavenclawsz- Thanks! Here's your fudge bar! *holds it out*  
  
Kali Shan- Should I know what I roaming reporter is? Hmmm... Anyway, thanks for reviewing and here is your fudge bar! *hands out fudge bar* I am planning of having this be a Tonks and Harry story but maybe I can find someone for Snape along the way. It would be really funny if he was with Mrs. Figg! A squib and a Slytherin... lol...  
  
EVERYONE! Ok, so I think I finished that. Thanks you all so much. Now on to the story!!!  
  
~#*@*#~  
  
Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Mrs. Figg's little cottage. He waited impatiently on the step, shifting from one foot to the other.  
  
  
  
The door flew open and he saw Arabella Figg in the doorway. She quickly grasped his arm and pulled him into the house. She then shut the door quickly and turned around to face Harry again.  
  
  
  
" We didn't want you to be overseen." She said as way of an explanation. Harry nodded and opened his mouth to say something when he caught sight of Snape standing in the hallway, with his arms crossed and the familiar sneer on his face.  
  
  
  
" Potter." He said simply and gestured for Harry to follow him. Harry sighed and with one last glance at Mrs. Figg, who mouthed, "Sorry!", he followed Snape up the rickety stairs. When they got to the very top, the attic, Snape turned around. He glared at Harry who- being used to such looks from him- scratched his head mildly.   
  
  
  
" I want you to know before we start, Potter, that I am doing this only because Professor Dumbledore wants me to. I care nothing about your own happiness." Harry stopped scratching and commented,  
  
  
  
" That, is obvious, SIR." He made an emphasis on the sir remembering Snape's insistence before that he address him properly. Snape's eyes narrowed.  
  
  
  
" I will take none of your pertness, Potter. Now let's start." Harry then sat for the better part of an hour trying to blank his mind then Snape stood and said, " All right. I am going to try and break into your mind." And with no more warning than that he shouted the spell and Harry felt him inside his mind.  
  
Cedric lay sprawled on the ground. The death eaters raised their wands high and flipped the Muggles over and over again. Sirius fell back into the veil and Bellatrix only smiled...  
  
Harry bit his lip hard and yanked himself out of the memories and when he looked up he saw that he had unknowingly cursed Snape with the full body bind. Harry, panting unfroze him. Snape looked at him, calculating.  
  
  
  
" Well, Potter. You seem to have improved some." Harry blinked in surprise. Had Snape just complimented him?   
  
  
  
They worked for about two hours and by the time Snape said he could go back to the kitchen to find Ms. Figg, Harry was exhausted. He walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Ms. Figg talking to Tonks (This time with bright blue short spiked hair). She smiled and said,  
  
  
  
" Harry! It's so good to see you! How're you doing?" Harry grinned and took the glass of juice Ms. Figg handed him.  
  
  
  
" It's great to see you, too. I'm fine. How're you? When did you get here? Wh-" Tonks held up a hand and stood and said with a calculating look on her face.  
  
  
  
" First things first, Harry." She swept him up in a hug. Then when she released him Harry was amused to see a slight red tinge to her cheeks. " Well, second anyway." She said, " I need to explain a few things to you." She took a deep breath and Harry felt a twinge of fear in his heart,  
  
" Is everyone al-all right?" Harry asked nervously, " Dumbledore? The Weasly's? Hermione?" Tonks shook her head and held up her hands.  
  
" Oh, goodness no! Everyone is fine. I didn't mean to scare you. I just have a few things I need to clear up." Harry sighed in relief and sat down at the table across from her. He gestured for Tonks to continue.  
  
  
  
" Well, Harry. Do you remember when we first met and you asked me about becoming a Metamorphmagus? And I told you that it cannot be learned, only born with? Well, I did some research. You see when I met you I felt an immediate kinship with you. But you were starting your fifth year and I didn't want to bother you or any of the rest of the Order. But I felt that you might have had some Metamorphmagus in you. And it turned out to be right."  
  
  
  
" Do you remember when you were younger? Before you knew anything about being a wizard? When you were still in Muggle school. And one day your Aunt Petunia, frustrated with your hair cut it all off? And then the next day it was back to how it had always been."  
  
Harry nodded having an idea of where this was going.  
  
" Well, that was the first hint that you were a Metamorphmagus. Later on in your life when you were in school you turned your teachers hair blue.   
  
Without a spell or even thinking about it. That was part losing control and part Metamorphmagus skills. The third clue was that you have a birthmark shaped like a star on the bottom of your foot." With that Tonks slipped off her flip-flops and lifted up her foot so that Harry could see that she had an identical birthmark in the exact same spot that Harry's was. Harry gaped at her and asked suspiciously,  
  
" How did you know that?" Tonks laughed and said,   
  
" I have my sources. And the final clue was that your grandmother was a Metamorphmagus as well. You see, it often skips generations. My Great Grandfather was one too."  
  
Harry was very interested then. He asked,  
  
" How did you know that?" Tonks only smiled and stood and gestured for him to follow her.  
  
On their way out they passed Snape. He sneered at Harry but he was surprised to see him look almost pleasant when he look at Tonks. She smiled mildly and they continued walking. When they had gotten to the other side of the house Harry burst into helpless laughter,  
  
" H-he..." He clutched at his side while Tonks raised her eyebrows. " He fancies you!" He said and tears sprang into his eyes from laughing and he fell onto the couch. Tonks looked indignant and said,  
  
" He does not!" Harry only nodded and continued laughing. Tonks thought for a second then said,  
  
" If he washed his hair and maybe wore a little more color he wouldn't look so bad..." Harry stopped laughing and stared at her. The Tonks laughed merrily,  
  
" I'm JOKING!" She said and then they both laughed with helpless abandon for about five more minutes. The Tonks wiped her eyes and led Harry into a small room that was full of cobwebs. Harry looked at Tonks who blushed and shrugged,  
  
" I know, not the most ideal surroundings but it works better if you're in a place where there is nothing to distract you from the task at hand." Harry nodded and sat on a rickety chair after dusting it off with his over-sized sweatshirt.  
  
" Now. I want you to first learn how to meditate. I know it seems meaningless but it is a good way to learn to clear the mind. So, I want you to first sit on the floor." Harry looked from Tonks to the floor which looked like it was encrusted from the droppings on many owls, and more that he did not want to know about. Tonks seeing the direction of his gaze then flicked her wand and a blanket appeared on the dusty floor.   
  
Harry sat tailor style on the floor and looked expectantly at Tonks who sat down across from him. She said,  
  
" First, I want you to learn the proper way to breath when meditating. You may or may not know that most people only breath with half of their lung power. I am trying to get you to breath with all of your lungs. It's like when you sing. If you don't use all of your lung power you are not singing to your full capacity. So to get you to learn to breath right, you have to learn to sing right."   
  
Harry gaped at Tonks. And asked,  
  
" You're going to teach me to SING?!" Tonks laughed,  
  
" No. Of course not. I meant it metaphorically. Now, have you ever been to the ocean? Never?" Tonks looked astounded at his answer and Harry said apoligentically,  
  
" The Dursley's never took me when they went. they were afraid I would drowned Dudley." Tonks smiled and held out her hands and pulled Harry to his feet.  
  
" C'mon, we need to fix that! We're going to the beach."   
  
~#*@*#~  
  
AN/ *Looks dubiously at last sentence* Did that sounds cheesy to anyone else? Could just be me. Personally, I think I suck at writing but considering I get some good reviews for my stories I must be wrong! Ok, so I am sorry it took a while to update. It is SOOOOOOOOOOOOO hot here it is not even funny. We're going to Elk Lake tomorrow to go swimming. YES! That makes me happy. You know what makes me sad? I'm sun brunt. How sad! Ok, enough rambling. REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! You get a cooooookie if you do!  
  
~Hannah~  
  
ps. Has anyone seen Pirates of the Caribean? I LOVED IT! Orlando can shiver me timber whenever he wants! 


	3. The Beach

CHAPTER THREE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU TO:  
  
kneh13- I'm glad you find it interesting. Thanks for reading! (And reviewing)  
  
COOLINSANEDUDE- Ah! Great name. Tis fun to be insane. I am glad you like my story. As for more fluff give me some time! It was only the second chapter! Thanks!  
  
Tamsy, Daine+Lilac (to lazy to login)- *hands a cookie* Here it is! I made it especially for you! lol. Orlando is HOT! Yum. He's a good actor as well. You should DEFIANTLY see the movie. I mean, C'mon! Anything with Orli in it has got to rock. I'm glad you think my story is good. And as for not thinking I was a good writer it's all the fault of REALLY good writers like J.K. Rowling who are just so good that they make people like me look bad. I should sue.  
  
MandaB- Why thank you! I was rather proud of it. I hope it will continue being a story that you will read! THANKS!   
  
jenjen5- I like the Tonks and Harry ship. I think it seems like a fun believable ship. Here's your ice cream and cookie!  
  
Foxachick- Why thank you! *takes a bow*  
  
Der- You rock! Thank you for voicing my own thoughts! People never seem to car4e in the girl is underage and it bugs me! Grr... But I love all my reviewers all the same. And I am SO glad you think I'm an outstanding author. That made me feel really good about myself. In conclusion: You rock. 'nough said.  
  
Ix Kara xI- Ah! Well you're special so you get an ice cream sundae! *hands it out* It has a nice cherry on top just for you. I thought it would be quite amusing for dear Snape to have a little crush on our Tonks. Hehehe.   
  
ChrismKing208- Oh. Sorry for making you sick. I just LURVE Orlando v. much! Hehe. Yeah, the last line was cheesy but you have to have a little cheesyness in a story or it's no fun! Thanks!!!  
  
JoeBob1397- GREAT movie! Mmmmm... I'm glad you like it!!!! And your name has Bob in it! My sn and email addie have HannahBob in it. It's my nick-name but for the most part people don't call me Hannah anymore. Just Bob! Hehehe. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Slacker- I agree with you. My parents are seven years apart. Snape is a heck of a lot older than Tonks. I think that the main reason people are so astounded by this ship is the fact that the girl is the older one. Just a thought, I could be wrong. Anyway, thanks a ton for reading and reviewing!  
  
Savv- SAVVY! CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! Be you the Savvy I like to call Cubed? Or someone else? Anyway, thanks a bunch and I am continuing... Uh... Now!  
  
Speaky- SPEAKY! I lurve you! I will update but only if you do to! lol, hard deal there. Anyway, thanks!  
  
Warbl365- I'm glad you like this story. I have to say I read Changing Faces and felt V. ashamed of my humble little Honks fic. That one is just so good!   
  
Achilles- Thank you! I really like the Tonks/Harry ship. It's different and fun! Thanks!  
  
iiiwildfireiii- Your fic is so good! Thanks you so much for reading mine! You rock socks! Thank you very much. I like getting A's. Makes me all happy! And I update just for you! Hehe. THANK YOU!  
  
CR- Harry went to the beach in book one? When? Ohhh... When they were out on the rock island thingy. Well, I seem to have forgotten that. Oops. I always kinda thought that it was a lake they went to but I guess that doesn't make sense since there were waves. Well, then I just suck. Oh well... How could one NOT love PotC? I thought it was wonderful! Johnny Depp was so cool!   
  
Raven- Why thank you! And I am afraid to say that you are wrong! He is suppose to be kissing me! *giggles* My favorite line in the movie is: " And Will... Nice hat."  
  
Daner- Ok! Here it is!  
  
Legacy(FD)x- Ok! I'll update... NOW!  
  
linky2- *bumps back* Hehe. Thanks for reviewing. And bumping!  
  
Ok, well, I think that I got all of you. Thank you so much! Do you realize that in two chapters I have 50 reviews? That is so cool! I love you all so much!  
  
Disclaimer: *giggles* I read in the paper that J.K. Rowling is richer than the queen of England. If I was richer than the queen I would have a faster Internet.  
  
AN- I am kinda borrowing the way Harry is going to learn to meditate from my dear friend Mrs. Tamora Pierce. So... Yeah, don't sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" The beach?" Harry asked and pulled his hands slowly away from Tonks. " I dunno. I need to get back to the Dursleys soon. Aunt Pentunia will freak if I'm not." Tonks looked impatient and said,  
  
" We'll let her know that you are going to be somewhat late in coming home today."  
  
" Not home." Harry said automatically. Tonks looked confused and said,  
  
" What?"   
  
Harry mumbled,  
  
" It's not home. The Dursley's..." He trailed off and Tonks put out a hand as if to touch him but seemed to think better of it and said softly,  
  
" Where is home, Harry?" Harry shrugged and after a tense minute Harry broke the silence.  
  
" Uhm... Are we going to go tell Aunt Petunia?" Tonks nodded and gestured for Harry to follow her. She went into the kitchen.  
  
" Arabella? I'm just letting you know that I'm leaving and so is Harry." Mrs. Figg looked around quickly and pleaded,  
  
" Won't you stay for one cup of tea with me?" But Tonks shook her head. She said,  
  
" Dumbledore said it was very important for him to start learning this as soon as he can. But I'll take a rain check." She said with a kind smile. Ms. Figg nodded and went about feeding her cats.  
  
  
  
" So, Harry. Since you can't Apparate we'll have to travel Muggle style, I'm afraid. Only way we can without the Ministry having a cow. But first we need to go see your Aunt." Tonks said. Harry nodded and they walked to the front door. Harry glanced at Tonks from the side of his eyes.  
  
" Uhm... Tonks?" He said in a tentative voice. She looked at him inquiringly and he said,  
  
" Well, my Aunt and Uncle are... Not very fond of our kind. And the robes..." Tonks looked confused for a minute then said,  
  
" Oh! I forgot. I'll be right back."   
  
Harry waited in the foyer for Tonks and thought about his lessons with Snape. They had brought back things he didn't want to remember.   
  
Harry thought about his talk with Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor House.  
  
" He will not come back," Nick had said to him. " He will have... gone on."  
  
Harry knew in his heart that Sirius would not come back. And yet... A tear that had come to his eye unbeknownst to Harry trickled down his cheek.  
  
He thought of when he had thought Sirius was a killer. If it had not been for Wormtail his parents would be alive and even more important: Sirius would be alive. Harry had never known his parents that he remembered, but he had loved Sirius.  
  
  
  
And now he regretted the fact that he had never had a chance to tell him.  
  
  
  
H remembered telling Sirius and Lupin to leave Wormtail alive. To not kill him. And because of that, Sirius was dead. If Wormtail had not gone free then Voldemort would have never risen again. And Sirius would be alive, maybe even have his named cleared. Maybe Harry would be living with him instead.   
  
He remembered last summer, when Harry was kept from knowing anything to keep him safe and how frustrated he had been. And how Sirius seemed to be the only one that noticed. The only one that even cared. More tears leaked from Harry's green eyes and he sniffed.  
  
He heard a floor board creak and he quickly wiped his face to find Tonks walking towards him. She had on a pair of jeans and a Blink 182 band tee-shirt. She had also changed her hair to long wavy blond.  
  
" I remember that your Aunt seemed to be somewhat disapproving of my hair before." She said with a crooked grin. Harry was glad she had not seen him crying. Instead he put on a sunshiny smile that felt fake even to him. And said brightly,  
  
  
  
" Let's go then." They walked in a comfortable silence to the Dursley's house. When they got there Harry opened the door and gestured for Tonks to go in first. She smiled and went into the house.  
  
Aunt Pentunia came out of the kitchen at that moment and into the room. She stared at them then said,  
  
" Who're you?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to introduce Tonks but she answered first,  
  
" Tonks. I'm a friend of Harry's. I was just wondering if it would be all right with you if Harry went with me to the beach? We will be back by tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Aunt Petunia looked taken aback and stammered,  
  
" Uh... Harry would you come with me? I... Need to ask you a question." She then looked back in the kitchen and called,  
  
" Dudley? Will you get our... Guest something to drink?" Dudley waddled out and his eyes grew large at the sight of Tonks. He glanced from her to his mother then to Harry then back to his mother again. Before he grunted which Aunt Petunia seemed to take as a "Yes".   
  
She pulled Harry into the living room and whispered quickly and somewhat nervously,  
  
" Wh-Who is she?" Harry gulped and said,  
  
" Uh... Well, she's a friend of mine. A... Non-wizard." He said with his finger crossed, although he wasn't REALLY lying. She wasn't a wizard. She was a witch.  
  
Aunt Petunia immediately seemed to un-tense and said,  
  
" Oh... Well, in that case of course you may go but you have to be home by ten o'clock tomorrow morning. I am going to Bingo and I want to know where you are."  
  
Harry wasn't really surprised. Aunt Petunia had been wanting Harry in her sight ever since he got back from school. Harry began to wonder if Aunt Petunia was as bad as he had always thought she was.  
  
" I will." He said and then they walked back into the dining room to find Dudley serving Tonks a glass of ice water. Tonks had on an amused sort of face, as though she was trying not to laugh. Dudley was trying to impress Tonks. Harry could tell and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.   
  
Tonks smiled nicely at Dudley and thanked him which only succeeded in making Dudley blush harder than ever.  
  
Aunt Petunia said to Tonks,  
  
" Harry may go with you. I would like him home by 10 o'clock tomorrow at the latest." Tonks nodded and smiled cheerfully,  
  
" I'll make sure that he is, Mrs. Dursley." Harry saw that Aunt Petunia approved of Tonks. Perhaps she was thinking that by allowing Harry to spend time with Muggles that he would become less interested in Magic.  
  
After five more minutes where Harry packed up his things with Aunt Petunia asking everything from what Tonks real name was to what her parents did for a living (which Harry made up, having no idea what they did.) to if she was a criminal. And Dudley continued trying to impress Tonks, they left.  
  
They walked in silence to the near by bus stop. Harry noticed Tonks glancing at him from the corner of her eye but didn't mention it. When they got to the bus stop Harry was glad to see there was no people there. He sat down on a bench and pulled a bus schedule out of his pocket.  
  
" The bus will be here in about ten minutes, give or take." He said to Tonks who nodded and sat down next to him. Harry asked her,  
  
" How come I've never known I was a Metamorphmagus before now. I mean, surely I would have known?"  
  
Tonks said,  
  
" Ah, I was wondering if you were going to ask. And for the most part I am not completely positive but I have an idea that Dumbledore agrees with.  
  
" When your parents died, your mother passed along her strength to you. And in her blood was the blood of a Metamorphmagus. And your mother was not one herself but she did have the blood in her. When You-Know-Who's spell hit you but did not kill you, it took something from you. It took away a great deal of your own power. It leaked it away from you." Harry tried to concentrate on what Tonks was saying but his head started pounding and he felt himself slip away from consciousness. He swayed and his vision turned inward,  
  
" Harry... Harry..." He heard vaguely in the distance. He felt his scar burn on his forehead. He heard a laugh in his mind. A laugh he recognized... A laugh...  
  
Suddenly Harry slipped from the bench and hit the ground and snapped back into consciousness. His hearing slowly came back to him.  
  
" Ever. Scared me. Harry. Are you ok? Harry. Don't ever do that again!" Harry looked up and saw that he was on the floor of the bus stop and Tonks was kneeling by him.  
  
He sat up and looked at Tonks. He closed his eyes. He felt a presence lurking in the back of his mind... Waiting for him to let down his guard. Just waiting-  
  
" Harry?" Harry opened his eyes and told the worried Tonks,  
  
" I'm fine. I just... Was more tired from Snape's lesson than I thought." Harry didn't know why he was lying to Tonks but when he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth.  
  
" Go on. I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." Tonks looked unbelievingly at Harry but continued,  
  
" As I was saying, You-Know-Who," She saw Harry roll his eyes and said, " Fine. Voldemort," She shivered, " When Voldemort hit you with the spell it sapped some of your powers. Your mothers protection kept him from taking it all but it kept away most of it from you.   
  
" Over the years it has been slowly coming back. But only when you are most desperate or angry. Do you remember in your third year?"  
  
Harry nodded trying to figure out where she was going with this. Tonks took a deep breath and continued,  
  
" In your third year you came face to face with the dementors. I think I am right in saying they brought back things you would not have remembered otherwise? Such as your parents deaths.   
  
" Dementors suck every happy thought from you and make you only see that which you would rather be forgotten. Or powers that you would not find any other circumstance. Do you see where I am going with this?" Harry held up a hand,  
  
" Wait. You're saying the Dementors brought back my ability to be a Metamorphmagus?" Tonks nodded and before Harry could do more than open his mouth the bus pulled up. Harry paid their fare and they got onto the bus.  
  
They rode in silence for the most part. Harry was amused to see a few young guys who looked maybe in their late teens watching Tonks who, with a sly wink to Harry tossed her long blond hair and giggling waved to fingers at the guys who blushed and looked away. Harry laughed and so did Tonks.  
  
He looked at Tonks. He wondered what she really looked like. Then he came to a horrific thought: What if this wasn't what he really looked like? What if... It was no use what-ifing though. He saw Tonks lift an eyebrow and he realized he was staring at her. He blushed crimson and looked away.  
  
" I never knew your parents." Tonks commented. Harry blinked and looked up at her in surprise.  
  
" But I thought you went too school, together." Tonks shook her head and laughed,  
  
" I'm a great deal younger than your parents would be now. When I went to Hogwarts they had already left."  
  
Harry looked at Tonks. He had always thought he was a lot older than him. Not only a few years. It was a long drive to the ocean so when they got there the sun was beginning to get low in the sky.  
  
They had to walk up a path over a dune to get to the water. Harry could smell the sea, he could feel the sand under his toes, and he wondered if Sirius had ever been to the ocean.   
  
*Don't think about him* He commanded himself fiercely. Tonks reached the top of the dune, panting a little. She smiled and took a deep breath. Harry got to the top and saw the ocean for the first time.   
  
It was beautiful. Water as far as he could see stretched before him. The sun was sinking and looked ready to fall with a splash into the depths of the dark water.   
  
" It's amazing," He mumbled. He looked over at Tonks and saw that she had her eyes closed and her head leaned back as if you soak up the spray from the water crashing on the rocks. Harry stared at her, she was different. She seemed... Alive.  
  
They slid down the dune to a small deserted beach. Tonks lit a fire with her magic and motioned for Harry to sit down. He did so a Tonks plunked down next to him. She waggled her toes in the sand and smiled. Harry glanced at her. She smiled wistfully at the ocean then looked at Harry, her smile changed slightly.  
  
" So Harry. Do you see the waves? How they come up and then sink back to join the rest of the water?" Harry nodded and looked at the ocean again.  
  
" I want you to breath with the waves. In..." The water rushed in a crashed upon the hard rocks. " Out..." The water flowed out back to the deep ocean. Harry felt himself get calm and focus only on the pounding of the ocean on the rocks and Tonks voice guiding him.  
  
" Now." Tonks quiet sing-song voice directed, " Now, think of something small. Like the eye of your owl. Got something? Good. Now imagine floating into that small space, putting your entire being into it."  
  
Harry did so and felt all thoughts drift away from him. He felt calm and untroubled. He heard Tonks voice, as if it were far away,  
  
" Try and find the part of you that is missing. The part of you that can change. Keep breathing with the ocean and go down deep into yourself. I am going to come with you."  
  
Harry felt Tonks join him inside himself. He cast around looking, searching...  
  
*There.* Tonks voice echoed inside his head. His mind eye saw a small purple thread and reached for it with his mind.   
  
*Grasp it tightly. Don't let it get away* Tonks said quickly. Harry held tight to light. It felt slippery and warm. But not in a bad way. It felt wonderful. Under Tonks instructions he brought it to the surface of his mind and released it. It stayed there, hovering.   
  
Harry felt Tonks leave his mind and followed her out.  
  
He blinked and his eyes smarted. Things seemed so bright outside of his own being. Be looked over at Tonks and saw she was the same way. Blinking he said,  
  
" Did it work? Am I like you now?" Tonks turned to look at him and smiled,  
  
" We've still got some work to do yet."  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
AN/ so what did you think? It's a bit longer than my chapter normally are. Go me! Anyway, PLEASE review! I dunno when I will be able to update again seeing as how school starts on Tuesday. Ick. At least I'm not a freshman anymore. I'm a big bad sophomore! Yeah... REVIEW!  
  
Much love,  
  
Hannah 


	4. The Flame

AN/ Well, I'm updating. I hope you'll enjoy it. But first here are the thank you's to all you special people that make life a bit better!  
  
Tamsy- Thank you! I'm glad you think it is funny. I hope I can update quicker next time but you know how it goes with school and all that. Anyway, thanks!  
  
Iced Mahina- I read your Honks fic. It was cute! I liked it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Kick-n-kill- Thanks! Hehe. Nice Screen Name. Teehee.  
  
h-ruff- I agree. Harry is very mature. Someone his own age might have trouble understanding him. Also, Tonks and him have a lot in common, I mean, she's a Auoror(sp), and he wants to be one.  
  
Linky2- YAY! Honks! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Tamsy Daine + Lilac- Thanky! I always feel uber special when people say my name in their stories. Even if it's just for thank you's. Teehee. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Achillies- I am WAY too addicted to Harry Potter to ever stop this story. Don't worry. And as for your question. Well, you decide. Maybe she did, maybe she didn't.  
  
Slimpun- Thanks!  
  
Kitty Kate1- Hehe. Shameless plugging is great. Thanks so much for reviewing. I used to like Harry/Ginny at first but after a while it got kinda old. I like Tonks and Harry. Thanks for being forgiving with High school. It's tough.  
  
GShans- I know! There's hardly any Honks stories. And most of them are like NC-17. Which is not really my thing. I blush even thinking about writing one of them. Hehe poor little protected me. Yeah, there are a few little grammar mix-ups in there. Sorry about that. I'm in the market for a beta reader.  
  
Dragon Tamer47- Oooh, those freshmen can be pretty intimidating sometimes! Hehe. Here's your update for you.  
  
Movievcr- You know, I am a big Harry and Hermione fan too, but I also LOVE Honks. They're hard to find though. Anyway, thanks!  
  
Speaky- *dances* I lurf you Speaky! But you do need to update soon! Your fic is great. Oh well, I shall just have to be patient. Thanks for reading!!!  
  
Hannah(not the author Hannah- my name is Hannah)- Hey! Wow, you have like the coolest name in the world! :-P Thanks a ton!  
  
BJH- Yeah, I was planning on having it tie in with the meditation. Clearing your mind. It sorta all goes together. Thanks a bunch for reviewing. I hope you keep reading!!! I promise to keep his relationship with Aunt Petunia real. She won't magically love him, or anything like that. She's worried about the Order coming and hunting her down.   
  
Cyrano- Thanks! Glad you like it!!!  
  
Ibozon- I haven't stopped! Don't worry. I just got pretty busy with school. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Final Spell- Thank you!!! I didn't stop. And here is the next installment. I shall try and update sooner next time.  
  
EVERYONE PLEASE READ!- Thanks to everyone for reading. Your reviews make my heart feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Sorry it took so long to update. I will try to not make you wait so long next time. And: I NEED A BETA READER!!! Someone? Pleeeeeeease?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Tonks sat on the beach for some time more. Not talking. Just being together. They sun sank finally, completely into the ocean and Tonks sighed contentedly and glanced at Harry. It was about that time that Harry realized that he had been staring at Tonks.   
  
She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
Harry blushed and mumbled.  
  
"Uh... Nothing..."   
  
Tonks smiled and reaching out grabbed Harry's hand in hers. Harry looked down at their hands in surprise then smiling gave Tonks' hand a quick squeeze before standing.  
  
" So." He said. " When am I going to be able to change my appearance at will like you?"  
  
Tonks said,   
  
"Well, you're making fast progress-" Harry opened his mouth to protest that they had hardly done anything but Tonks held up her hand, "-You are making progress. Not very many people can get to that stage, the finding of their magic -their flame within- in just one night." She smiled. Harry smiled back at her.   
  
She said,  
  
"I bet you've never tried playing in the ocean before, have you?"  
  
Harry looked at her a little confused,  
  
" Play. Why would I want to play in the ocean? It seems like a waste of time."  
  
Tonks looked at him quizzically and grabbing his hand she pulled him along side her as they walked along the sand she said,  
  
"Playing is never a waste of time." And with a wink she pushed Harry over into the sand, laughing.  
  
Harry, caught by surprise fell over. He blinked then smiling grabbed her ankles and yanked her feet out from under her. Tonks fell with a plop onto the sand next to him. They both laughed for a minute more and Tonks said.  
  
"You need to get out more often, Harry. You should join a gym or something, learn some self-defense and get some exercise. You'll get depressed otherwise."  
  
Harry looked down at his hands and said softly,  
  
"Don't think exercising is going to lighten my mood." Tonks watched him silently. She wasn't sure what to say. She reached out and gave his hand a squeeze and said,  
  
"C'mon you, we didn't even get to the ocean yet."   
  
They stood and continued walking. And Harry, looking down was surprised to find that Tonks still held his hand in hers. He glanced up at her. She was smiling and looking at the ocean peacefully.  
  
The sand became hard under their toes and damp. The water came in to meet their feet. Harry gasped at the coldness of it. Tonks heard and smiled slightly. She lead him further out into the waves.   
  
!*!  
  
Tired and wet Tonks and Harry left the beach. Harry looked down at Tonks and asked,  
  
"Where're we going?"  
  
Tonks said with a wink,  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Harry shook his head, smiling. And Tonks knew that he was beginning to mend. To be able to play.  
  
They walked off the sand, onto the sidewalks and they put their shoes back on to spare their feet.   
  
Tonks slipped her hand into his. Harry looked down at their hands again. He was not used to someone caring about him. It felt...Odd to say the least.  
  
Tonks began to talk as they walked.  
  
"Sirius was by far my favorite cousin." Harry started at the mention of his Godfather.  
  
"He used to tease me something terrible about how the only thing I couldn't change about my appearance was my height." Harry glanced sideways at Tonks. She stood only 5'3" tall.   
  
"He took care of me when things were bad. When he moved out when he was seventeen to James' house they let me visit a lot, let me play Quidditch with them, though I was hopeless. I would always drop the balls." She smiled as she reministed. "And Remus." She giggled. "I had the biggest crush on him when I was younger. Mind you, he is a good deal older than me." She was quiet for a moment. "It's funny how things change."  
  
"My Da was a Muggle, you know that, right?" Harry nodded. "Well, he was the good sort. Not like your-" She stopped not saying what Harry knew would have been a slur on the Dursley's. Not that he would have minded.  
  
"Well, anyway. He was a good man." She continued. "I used to make him laugh. Put quite a few gray hairs on his head I'm afraid." She laughed and said, "I used to play tricks on Sirius. I knock on the Potter's door then dissapperate. Then I would do it over again." She mused. "I don't know if him or James or Remus ever found out it was me all that time."  
  
"I hadn't seen Sirius since he had been accused of killing your parents. Until Dumbledore called the Order together. I hadn't a clue about the Order until the day Remus knocked on my door with a black dog with him." Harry was surprised to see she was crying. He felt tears prick at his own eyes.  
  
Tonks turned left down an alley. She looked so sad. Tears still ran down her face as she remembered Sirius. Harry felt the urge to hug her. He didn't know how to react. He knew that if it were him he wouldn't want to anyone to know, or comment. But he didn't know how to help Tonks.  
  
Tonks opened a door. Harry blinked as a bright light filled the alley-way. There was loud music coming out of it. Tonks wiped her eyes hastily. Then squeezing her eyes tight for a second, like she was in pain, changed her appearence. Her hair lengthened and turned black. It fell straight down her back. Her eyes turned rounder than they were normally and became a darker color, lined with black. Her clothes changed too, they were also black. Harry blinked in confusion, what was going on?  
  
Tonks bit her lip, looking Harry over. Harry shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Tonks said,  
  
"Would you mind Harry, if I uh-changed your aperence a bit? Nothing major, but maybe change hair, eyes, clothes...And perhaps get rid of that scar?"  
  
Harry blinked in surprise.  
  
"You can do that?" Tonks nodded. "Be my guest." Harry said, eager to know what he would look like without the lightening bolt scar.  
  
Tonks closed her eyes tight. Screwing up her face, as though in pain. Harry felt a prickle run over his entire body, as though someone was brushing him with a feather. Then he felt a streching sensation, then nothing. Tonks frowned, with her eyes stilled closed. She shook her head as though to clear her thoughts, then opened her eyes. In front of her stood a very different Harry Potter than the one she knew before. A tall and skinny boy, he still was. But his skin had darkened considerably. His hair was blond, now. And short. His eyes were a light hazel now. He was unreconizable. Except...  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked aprehensively. He looked down at his hands, surprised to find them the same color as Dean Thomas, the black boy that shared his dorm at Gryffindor. His clothes had changed. He was wearing all black, like Tonks. He had big, clunky boots on and jeans and a sweatshirt.  
  
Tonks wordlessly handed him a mirror. Harry looked at his reflection. His features had changed, his lips larger, and his nose longer and crooked as though it had been broken before. But on his forehead, his scar still stood out. Like a beacon against his black skin. He looked up at Tonks, confused.  
  
Tonks placed a finger tip to Harry's scar. He felt a shiver go through him when she touched him, a shiver he wasn't sure he could classify as just magical. Then Tonks' eyes narrowed and she muttered something.  
  
Harry felt pain sear through his scar and he couldn't help but call out in pain. Then it was gone. He looked in the mirror again, but his scar was still there.  
  
Tonks was panting and clutching at her side. Harry reached out a hand to her, uncertain of what to do. Her arm shot out and grabbed onto his, to steady her. She shook her head and straightened, her breath calming.   
  
"I can't change it." She said simply.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
Tonks shook her head wordlessly. Then looking down, saw that she still clutched Harry's hand. She let go quickly and closed her eyes again. Harry felt a prickle and strech, but no pain. When he looked in the mirror he saw that his hair had changed so that it was in a long pony tail with bangs swept across his forehead to cover the tell tale scar.  
  
Tonks smiled.  
  
"That'll do." Then she pushed Harry through the door in front of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN/ I know, a cliff hanger ending. But I really wanted to get a chapter out for you. It's been a while since I've updated. Sorry about that. I've had a hard time surviving school lately. *sigh* At least I have a three day weekend. My mum said that she's going to buy me this REALLY INSANELY pretty dress as a reward for surviving school. Please review and tell me what you think. I personally really liked the part where Tonks talks about Sirius. Anyway, flame if you must. I would prefer if you didn't, though. But any constructive feedback is good. And I REALLY REALLY REALLY WANT A BETA READER!!!!!  
  
Much much love,  
  
Hannah 


End file.
